happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser
"Hahaha." —'Bowser', Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Bowser is the main villain of the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures.]]Release-wise, in the context of this fan series, Bowser first appears in Happy Tree Friends Adventures. While not shown on-screen, Bowser has captured a chipmunk named Giggles. Bowser's attack pattern always involves him spitting fireballs, with only his encounter in World 6-3 having him jump around the boss room. Shooting him enough times causes him to flee on his Koopa Clown Car, except during the fight against his powered-up form, where his head explodes gruesomely. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 ''.]] .]]Bowser proceeds with another kidnapping in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, where this time the victim is Princess Allay. He holds her in a spaceship, where he resides. Bowser is first fought with his alien pet, who flies around while spitting fireballs. Bowser once again grows gigantic during his final battle in this game. The arena, however, is different, having two stair steps and a lone platform on each side instead of a tiered room with a platform on each side at the top. It also has small platforms at the top to ease jumping over the gigantic Bowser. Shooting him enough times once again defeats Bowser, allowing Cuddles and his friends to rescue Princess Allay. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 ''.]]Bowser returns, along with four of his Koopalings (though Iggy first appeared in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures), in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3. While the kidnapping itself is not shown, Bowser has managed to kidnap Princess Allay once again, taking her to Bowser's Fortress Zone, his homeworld. Upon reaching the final room of Bowser's airship, Bowser sics Shi-vai at the tree friends before fighting them himself. His attack pattern involves shooting four fireballs in a spread shot while flying on his Koopa Clown Car back and forth. Meanwhile, the final battle pits the tree friends against Bowser's Giga form. Only after defeating him there do the tree friends manage to rescue Princess Allay. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Bowser reappears in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4. Here, he kidnaps Princess Allay while she is walking alone in Happy Tree Kingdom. Bowser's boss fight in Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 has him inside the final room of his lair, fighting the player character one-on-one. He spits fireballs at the player, and can ground pound to strike directly or unleash more flames. After defeating him the first time, he will change his position to stay on the middle platform, which inexplicably appears, starting the second phase of the fight. Clearing this phase will start the final phase where Bowser becomes giant once again and his head must be shot enough times to defeat him for real. This game marks the first time in the fan series where Bowser's sprites are taken from Super Princess Peach instead of the Super Mario All-Stars version of Super Mario Bros. 3. ''Happy Tree Friends Origins In ''Happy Tree Friends Origins, Bowser unleashes the Dragon, invades Happy Tree Kingdom, and captures almost the entirety of its residents. He leaves the Keys to his empire to his minions, who will try to stop anyone from approaching him. Bowser is battled twice in the final stage. When Bowser is defeated the first time, he reappears on his mech for the final battle. When he is defeated in that state, Bowser falls into the lava, allowing Lemy and Allay to rescue their friends. During each battle, Bowser can only be attacked by firing orbs at him. In the first battle, Bowser has three attacks: his fire breath, leaping up and pounding the ground, and dropping Lava Bubbles while leaping. During the second battle, Bowser only fires (tank) shells along with the occasional blue flame. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Bowser appears in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 as a boss in the final stage. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6, Bowser's Koopa Masters are introduced, with Bowser only appearing in the beginning, before storming his fortress, and near the end of the game. Bowser orders Shifty to capture Princess Allay, while Lifty freezes her companion Brandy. With Allay and Brandy helpless, the trio teleport away with their captives and leave a ransom note. After Fliqpy is defeated and returns to normal, Bowser, Pete, Lifty, Shifty, and Allay are seen together as Cuddles and his friends arrive. After the five disappear, the heroes continue to give chase, eventually ending up in the battle against Bowser himself. Bowser, with the help of his mech, attacks the tree friends by firing flame shots, two of them being regular fireballs fired in a spread shot, one being a shot that results in a burst of flames spread along the ground when it hits there. Shooting the head part causes Bowser to reveal himself, using said head part as his own aircraft. At this state, the two fireballs shot are increased to six and Bowser becomes mobile as he flies his mech around. Defeating him causes the mech to explode, dropping Bowser to the floor. During the ending, it is shown that Bowser managed to escape his collapsing fortress via his Koopa Clown Car. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Bowser appears in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy, reprising his role as an antagonist. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land ''.]]In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land, Bowser is again responsible for the kidnapping of Princess Allay, though this time he first distracts the tree friends by having them rescue the rainbow critters before he can proceed with the former task. He appears as the boss of World 8-Bowser: The Final Battle!, in a fight similar to that of the battle in Super Mario Bros.. He attacks the tree friends by shooting fireballs at them. After the player activates the switch on the other side of the bridge, Bowser once again falls into a pit of lava. However, Kamek revives him as a gigantic version of himself. In the second part of the battle, he still attacks by spitting fireballs, but he can also leap up and do a ground pound, causing debris to fall from above. He can now be hit with orbs, but only at the head. Hitting his head enough times defeats him, shrinking his size back to normal and sending him off the stage. After the credits, Bowser can be seen falling to the water in the background. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Bowser appears as a usable enemy in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker that the player can place onto levels. Bowser attacks by spitting fireballs and he moves back and forth, occasionally leaping. Bowser can be defeated by shooting him enough times or, by placing him on "bridge"-type tiles connected to an axe, by activating said axe to collapse the bridge underneath him. The player can place as many Bowsers as they want in a single level. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Bowser serves as the tree friends' enemy in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point. At the beginning of this game, Bowser crashes through Allay's castle to threaten the Happy Tree Kingdom as usual. However, noticing Allay's crown glowing strangely and the kingdom suddenly being attacked by strange creatures known as Hopmons, Bowser stops his plan and forms a truce with the tree friends. Of course, this is only temporary, as once the tree friends did the errands for him, he sics his guards at them, putting them in his prison. During the first battle against him, he can attack by charging through, spitting, and casting Bubble Magic. He can also stiffen himself to temporarily raise his Defense. Defeating him there gives Cuddles and his friends a chance to escape. Not giving up, however, Bowser tries to catch up to them, only to be sent falling down to the lava thanks to the bridge being broken by the axe. After the tree friends successfully escape, he is shown to be back on safe ground, with Kamek nearby. Since then, he fully controls the hostile Hopmons. With their help, he kidnaps Elica. He tries to interrogate her, but she refuses. While he and Pete perform a tickle torture on her, her friends bust through his castle. Instead of fighting them, however, he lets the Intruder take care of them while he escapes. Of course, this plan fails, making him angry when he finds out. He then proceeds to plan an attack on Yucorn in order to get Allay's crown. During the attack, Bowser commands his Koopa Troop to search for Allay. His ally, Pete, manages to obtain Allay's crown, but Allay refuses to let Bowser get away with it. Cuddles and his friends also end up intercepting, leading to a fight. In this battle, Bowser has a variety of debilitating skills that can inflict damage over time (trapping and pinning down), drain HP for himself, lower stats (squeezing and corrosive liquid), and cause status problems (numbing powder and drowsiness powder). Even his regular attack alone has a small chance of stunning his target, basically causing the affected to skip a turn or two. Defeating him distracts his Troop enough for Allay to regain her crown back and the tree friends to escape Yucorn. Bowser orders Ludwig to attack the tree friends using the latter's mech, but this fails. Upon knowing about the Ontuigi region being destroyed by its volcano and Eddie's location, he prepares another attack, this time on Prince Eddy Island. While the invasion is successful, he fails to find Cuddles and company, so he orders Larry and Iggy to search the Lunavut region for them. The two Koopalings succeed in snatching the crown from the tree friends, so Bowser prepares for his world domination, but not before holding another meeting where he summons a creature named Ledar to hinder the tree friends. Of course, this results in yet another failure, but Bowser and Pete manage to activate a trap that sends Cuddles and company, who have entered the castle from another entryway, to an underground maze. However, the tree friends manage to escape and free Allay and Elica, causing Bowser to battle them again. In this battle, Bowser changes his tactics once again, now utilizing psychic powers in addition to status-inducing skills and his ability to drain HP. Regardless of whether the tree friends won or not, Bowser ends up knocked out by a sleep arrow fired by Flippy. Later, Bowser stops Cuddles and his friends from placing the Fusion of Points in the Space Palace by snatching the artifact and capturing them in his spaceship. When he is approached by the tree friends again, he sends them falling down to a dungeon filled with traps and Bowser's tough minions. However, the tree friends come back and ready to face him again, but Bowser has begun extracting power from the Fusion of Points, driving Cuddles into depression until the fight against him is done. He then uses the Super Grower to grant him his Giga Bowser form, but he ends up defeated as well. In the end of the game, Bowser and his Koopa Troop are punished by having them clean up Allay's castle. General information Personality Bowser is normally a typical villain without much personality beyond simply wanting to take over the Happy Tree Kingdom. His infamous plans and numerous crimes, ranging from simply kidnapping Princess Allay to acts of terrorism, have earned him a reputation feared by almost every tree friend. While this status of evil is still very prevalent in the series, Bowser has recently had a humorous tone added to his personality and is shown to be more complex in terms of his relationship with his rivals. While Bowser has shown intellect and a sarcastic wit in many of the games, he has also acted with incompetence. While his lack of apparent common-sense is widely evident, Bowser has also been shown on many occasions to be highly intelligent. Many of his plans often make use of high-tech equipment and complicated machinery, designed and built by himself. He often develops strategies in his conquest of the Happy Tree Kingdom as well as defense against Cuddles and his tag-along friends, as evidenced by his division of power among his minions to act as governors/guards over conquered lands, which is a sign of an intelligent and compromising leader. Bowser's temperament has been depicted varying from pure, driven evil to a comical child-like villain. Despite this widely-opposing personality, any emotions other than anger or hatred have rarely been shown. Bowser has never been seen acting remorseful for his numerous atrocities and destruction to both the localized Happy Tree Kingdom and the outer reaches of the universe. He also seems to lack a sense of empathy, which results in a disregard for any other life. Physical appearance Bowser is a huge, burly, green-shelled Koopa with spikes, horns, and hair. His bushy eyebrows and mane are fittingly a bright, fiery orange and has bright red eyes. He sports two small horns, many spikes on his shell, as well as along his tail. He wears several spiked collars around his neck and arms. He has three claws on each of his massive feet, which support his impressive girth. He has three claw-tipped fingers and a thumb on each hand, and his arms are noticeably burly, indicating his vast physical strength. While his face and his shell are green, his underbelly and snout are flesh-colored (occasionally depicted as being closer to tan or even yellow), and his tail and limbs are an orange-tinged yellow. Speech In the first Happy Tree Friends Adventures game, Bowser did not have voice acting. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 gave Bowser voice acting for the first time in this fan series, with this trend only continuing starting from Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 (minus Happy Tree Friends Origins, Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy, and Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker). He mostly roars, laughs, or screams, though later games have voice acting also applied to fully spoken sentences. Overall, Bowser has a bass voice. Powers and abilities Bowser possesses various abilities, the more prominent of which being his fire breath. He has been shown to cause a rain of Lava Bubbles in Happy Tree Friends Origins. The same game also gives him the ability to spit blue flames that are larger than his usual fiery projectiles. In most games, Bowser is invulnerable to thrown orbs and most Special Powers (and various battle skills in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point), though this is not the case in Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land, where he is immune to the tree friends' attacks in the first phase of his battle and only his head can be damaged in the second phase. While lava defeats Bowser in some games, in some other games, he appears to be resistant to it, such as Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point. In addition, in Happy Tree Friends Adventures, Bowser's head gruesomely explodes in a burst of blood after getting hit by orbs enough times, while in most other games he tends to survive despite his injuries. Bowser's near immunity and the fact that he always recovers from his defeats is another hallmark of his capabilities. As well as being submerged in lava, Bowser has also fallen great distances and been blown up, yet not one of these defeats has been permanent. Size Bowser's size changes between games, and often varies between or during battles in single titles. In Happy Tree Friends Adventures, Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, and Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land, Bowser can turn giant during the final showdowns against the tree friends. While his "normal" size varies from game to game (ranging from around one head taller than Cuddles (counting his ears as part of his height) in the first two Happy Tree Friends Adventures games, to being roughly four times a non-Lumpy tree friend size in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point), usually he is about three times Cuddles's height (ear length counted), or about a head taller than Lumpy, and is always much bulkier than the other characters. Relationships In general, Bowser's minions all hold Bowser in high regards and loyally serve him out of respect, rather than fear, although most are mindful of his fiery temper. Bowser, despite repeatedly downgrading their competence and intellect, has high faith and pride in his minions. Family As official canon tends to be more vague about Bowser's relationship with the Koopalings, HTFMegaman decided on a headcanon that Bowser is the Koopalings' uncle, referring the former as such briefly in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point. Foes Cuddles and his friends are Bowser's arch-nemesis and as such, are almost always the ones who stop the Koopa King's evil plans. Bowser despises them for this and constantly tries and fails to stop them as part of his schemes to conquer the Happy Tree Kingdom and beyond. Generally speaking, any ally of Cuddles's is an enemy of Bowser's. Profiles and statistics Main article: List of Bowser profiles and statistics Portrayals Over the course of this fan series' run, Bowser has been voiced by a few people. They include: *Scott Burns - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2, Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land *Kenny James - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5, Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land (giant form only), Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point *Luke-the-F0x - Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 List of appearances by date Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Bowser/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Koopas Category:Kings Category:Final Bosses Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 1 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Origins Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Characters Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Characters Category:Mario Characters